All Hail the Red Star! Version 2
by Ascartand
Summary: The world has changed from our history. The Soviets control the world and is expanding throughout the stars. How will they react when they encounter the Citadel Council? One thing is certain, the galaxy will never be the same.- Rewrite of All Hail the Red Star!(first story)


**Mass Effect is the property of Bioware.**

**Timeline for All Hail the Red Star:**

1922- The Treaty on the Creation of the USSR has been signed by the Russian SFSR, the Transcaucasian SFSR, the Ukrainian SSR and the Byelorussian SSR.

1924- Hitler is released from Landsberg Prison. He and the NSDAP planned to win future elections through peaceful means.

1927- The Chinese Civil War between the Nationalists and Communist begin. The Communists are supplied by the USSR and appears to have the upper hand in the initial fight.

1930- The Great Depression occurs. The world economy begins to fall resulting in living conditions in the German Empire deteriorate and the people becoming angry at the Weimar Republic. In the United States the economy has fallen to an low level. The American Communist party which had grown in rapid numbers was able to overthrow the federal government and create the United Socialist States of America. They petition to join the USSR which Trotsky accepts due to the resources in the United States which can help the Soviet Union industrialize. The European nations are in ruin with Communist parties and Right-wing parties fighting for control over the government.

1931- The Japanese Empire invaded Manchuria and the northern regions of China. The Communists and Nationalists form an uneasy alliance to fight the Japanese invaders.

1934- Hitler is assassinated by Josef "Beppo" Römer and other conspirators. The NSDAP is weakened but new leadership by a young man called Hans Hertz allows them to seize power in the next election. Hertz forces the Reichstag to give him total control over the nation and becoming the first Führer of the new Third Reich. He starts by removing his political enemies and expanding National Socialism in South America to counter the USSR influence on the North American continent, however Trotsky has already established a foothold.

1936- Soviet Supported Partido Comunista de España and the NSDAP supported Nacionales fought each other during the Spanish Civil War with no clear winner. The Iberian Peninsula have been divided in two as part of a peace treaty. The Nacionalistas control the eastern half of Spain and the Comunistas control the West. Portugal agrees to an alliance with the Third Reich to help combat Soviet influence.

1937- The Second Five-Year Plan in the USSR helped industrialized the Soviet Union making it into a leading industrial nation. The USSR supported revolts in Japanese occupied Asia removed most of the Japanese influence in the region. The Asian nations liberated by the communists joins the USSR as part of the agreement. Alarmed at the increased size of the USSR and the spread of communism, Imperial Japan and the Third Reich signed the Treaty of Nuremberg. The Treaty forms an alliance between the two nations as a defense pact against the USSR and calls for containment of Soviet influence. The Muslim Brotherhood in the Middle East rejecting both fascism and communism created a fundamentalist Islāmic state in Egypt and threatened extreme violence against any invader.

1938- The Third Reich supplied all national socialists factions in Europe that were still fighting for control of their government. Western Europe except for the eastern part of Spain and Great Britain is now part of the Fascist Sphere. The fascist nations have formed a defensive pact called the Allied Nations with their first course of action, the removal of communist influence in Scandinavia. The USSR responded with Volunteer Armies that entered Finland in attempt to spread the revolution. It was a stalemate which resulted in Finland joining the USSR and the other Nordic countries siding with the Allied Nations. Imperial Japan is still bogged down in China.

1939- The Third Reich invaded the Middle East and met severe resistance. The Muslim Brotherhood lead the Islāmic world to resist the fascist invaders but the Third Reich have steadily pushed the Brotherhood into defeat. The USSR offers to help the Brotherhood but the offer was rejected since the Brotherhood does not want the communists to establish a foothold in the Middle East.

1944- The Allied Nations assisted the Third Reich in the Middle East while the USSR in the meantime attempted to obtain India. Great Britain resisted but in the end was forced to give up India and their Asian and Oceanic colonies as part of the Treaty of London. Imperial Japan is repelled by the Nationalist Party of China which also defeated the communists when the USSR have created trade sanctions and have actively sunk Japanese war vessels. As part of the Treaty of Nuremberg, the Third Reich declared war on the USSR to help defend Imperial Japan. The Second Great War has begun with the winner in control of the world.

1945- Trotsky has died and was replaced by Josef Stalin who was planning his ascension to power. Stalin leads the war effort against the Third Reich and Imperial Japan and begins with the Invasion of Japan, Operation Red Tide in Europe and Operation Red Moon in the Middle East. The Third Reich and the Allied Nations mounted a valiant defense but was slowly pushed to the Rhine River. Great Britain offered supplies to the Allied Nations and military aid. They officially joined the Allied Nations on December 1945 to fight the Soviet Union and reclaim lost territory. Eastern Europe caught in the crossfire have been divided with the ones near the Allied Nations joining the Nationalists and the nations near the Soviet Union joining the communists as Soviet Republics. New experimental weapons were developed by both sides. The Soviets created the Thunder of Stalin. A firearm that fires an electric but requires massive amounts of energy that is provided by a large battery pack. The Allies on the other hand developed Mobile-Tank Armor(Similar to the Panzer Corps armor from Kerberos saga). Named after the tank, the Mobile-Tank Armor is a suit of armor that protects the user from small arms fire and shrapnel but is also slow to move in. These MTAs have given the Allies a better chance in winning against the resource heavy USSR.

1964-1975 The remaining Allied Nations have surrendered to the USSR after running out of resources needed to continue the fight. The Middle East along with the remaining African nations surrendered as well when the USSR turned their warmachine, refitted by the Allied Mobile-Tank Armor, against them. Nationalist China was eventually brought down by constant Soviet sponsored revolts and was replaced by the Soviet Republic of the world now in his control, the eighty-five year old Stalin expands his cult of personality and removed all political enemies by sending them to his gulags. The Nazi scientists captured in the war are forced to work on a rocket that is capable of spaceflight.

1976- The first rocket is sent into space shortly followed by sending Yuri Gagarin into space after the first launch was successful. The ninety-eight year old Stalin died after hearing the news with the Global USSR mourning his death. Starikov, a member of the NKVD and follower of Stalinism ascend to the position of Premier of the Soviet Union and like Stalin send political enemies along with state dissidents into the gulags. Sovietization(Process of becoming a Soviet) occurred on a wide scale during this time in attempt to unify the various cultures of the world.

1978- Yuri Gagarin along with a cosmonaut team lands on the moon. The Flag of the USSR is planted as seen on global television but some people however claimed the landings were faked.

2090- Scientists Liu from the Soviet Republic of China and Dr. Khorkov from the Soviet Republic of Russia developed the Liu-Khorkov drive allowing space travel to expand outside the Solar System. The drive creates a subspace window allowing spacecraft to travel in hyperspace and is powered by the earlier developed Hendrick Fusion Reactor.

2125- The First Soviet colony outside the Solar System is established and named after Stalin. The Planet Stalina is developed to showcase the glory of communism with no expense spared. Later in the decade, more colonies are developed with the farthest colony being Lenina (Shanxi).

2134- Mobile-Tank Armor is redeveloped to remove the former problems of slow movement without sacrificing armor. The project succeeded and the new design pattern is scheduled to be mass produced for the Soviet Army. The new armor is now faster by forty percent and protects nearly all parts of the body. The soft parts (the joints) are still vulnerable but scientists are not concerned about this weakness.

2140- Some citizens in Europe rediscovered the old text by Herr Hertz of the NSDAP and with this new knowledge decided to leave Soviet controlled space. They left to another region of space calling it the Fourth Reich which praises national socialism and Hertz. The NKVD knew about this new empire but feels that the new Reich is not a serious threat.

2155- Premier Vasilyev, Pacifier of the Capitalist Rebellion ascends office. Compared to the old soviet leaders, Vasilyev was young at the age of thirty but was well-respected by the Soviet military and the NKVD. He also gave some rights to the common people such as allowing limited luxury goods to enter the homes of the common people making him popular. Physically, he had dark brown hair with a scar on his left cheek giving him a rugged look. His eyes showed wisdom but also extreme aggression when provoked,Vasilyev was not a man to trifled with.

_**Author's Note**_

_V2 is a rewrite of my first story, which was a complete mess that was rushed. This time around however, I hope to present this story into a more organized one that takes its time. Remember, constructive reviews give future chapters and stories better quality. Also the lack of nuclear weapons is due to Einstein dying before the atomic bomb in the Allied Nations is commissioned for creation but nuclear power is developed at a later date. The Prothean artifact is not on Mars at all and there are no Mass Relays in Soviet or Reich Space.  
_


End file.
